happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dunce Upon a Time/Gallery
Images from the TV episode Dunce Upon a Time. Note: All images are put in order. STV1E6.2 Very hungry!.png|Giggles and Nutty have a lot of hunger! the starve.png|And they're starving. milkin the cow hnngh.png|Nutty about to milk the cow. Nutty.....123.png|Hey, it's that cow Lifty and Shifty stole four years ago. start to milk dis.png|Nutty is starting to milk the cow. ogogogo.png|The cow didn't have milk, but at least have milk powder. awwwww.png|'Aww... no food, no hope... We have no more choice but to sell it.' sell in pro.png|Nutty is going to sell the cow in the market while Giggles is waiting for him to come back. wish us the luck.png|'Your mom is waiting for you, son. Wish you luck.' Nuttygoffxd.jpg|Goof #3: There's an extra lollipop on Nutty's chest. wooooooah.png|'Woah!' Vgffgyty.png|Lifty and Shifty have something to offer. so...............png|So let's see what is the offer. Sdfftftg.png|Jellybeans or magic beans? unsatisfied nu.png|Nutty looks very satisfied but the cow does not. Thanksforthebeans.png|"Thanks for the beans, fellas!" 546981.jpg|Giggles working, and Nutty walking home. Yougotfood.png|"Guess what I got." Purplejellybean.png|She's speechless. Dunc.png|"You want some more?" Dunc 2.png|"Too bad!" Dunc 3.png|"Hahahaha!" Dunc 4.png|"I doubt karma's going to get me back for this!" Unimpressed.png|Giggles isn't impressed about this trade. Blowoutthecandle.png|Blowing out the candle... Goingasleephungry.png|Giggles spends another night hungry. Gyfgtghrddrcygyg.png|Now that dinner's taken care of (for one of them), it's time to sleep. Ftgtfguyhjuiug.png|Nutty isn't feeling too good. Qssfcfcgf.png|Is he having... Hqdefault21.jpg|...a nightmare? Yyffdtttttddd.png|Or maybe it's a happy dream? Candydream.png|Correction: A sweet dream. Candycanedream.png|A sweet peppermint dream. Candynightmare.png|Er... nutstalk.jpg|Nevermind, nightmare. WTFeyes.png|The reaction to awakening from a dream to see what you've really been doing. Eyestalks.png|He always wanted eyestalks. File:Beanstalk.png|Imagine the pain of having this grow from your insides. Uptotheclouds.png|Up to the clouds we go. Wsexddfccffff.png|Waking up like nothing happened. Lookoutthewindow.png|Giggles looks out the window. Giantcastle.png|And sees a gigantic castle. Wow.png|"Wow." Ddfdfgggh.png|Lumpy has hair. bigtosmall.png|Lumpy sure has grown. Lookingatagiant.png|Giggles thinks so too. Giantscared.png|Scared of an itsy-bitsy chipmunk. Hffgg.png|Giggles about to enter the castle. Stomp_n_miss.png|A narrow escape from Lumpy's foot. Vlcsnap-2017-09-04-10h20m04s900.png|Run Giggles, Run! Mousehole.png|Thankfully, there isn't a giant mouse in there. Mousetrapcheese.png|I doubt Giggles even likes cheese. Angrygiant.png|Lumpy seems to disagree. Vlcsnap-2017-09-04-10h21m48s143.png|Let's see? STV1E6.2 The Dinner List.png|The main ingredients for Happy Tree Friends Stew. gtfskeleton.png|Someone died there. Ichoosetoothy.png|Looks like Toothy is our "lucky" choice today! Toothy2243.png|Where am I? Brainyolk.png|One instance the head cracks like an egg and the brain is yolk. It happens again later on. Death: Toothy Toothy_no!.png|"Toothy, no!" Handy's_jar.png|Sniffles knows Handy's in danger. It's_all_over_-_Edited.png|The look on Handy's face tells you he knows it's all over. Get_out_of_there_.png|"Get out of there." Yummy_handy_egg.png|Lumpy looks so dorky with that smile and position. Hardhat.png|That's one tough nut to crack. Nutcracker.png|Which is where nutcrackers come in. You_can't_do_this_-_Edited.png|"You can't do this." Handy head.png|Since Handy wouldn't crack, Lumpy had to crack him open manually. Headsplat.png|OUCH! Death: Handy Inmyeyes.png|"My eyes!" Imgonnabesick.png|"I'm gonna be sick!" Blindedbyblood.png|Lumpy is temporarily blinded, giving Giggles an opportunity to save her friends. Lookingup.png|"Run! He's trying to eat you!" Hguhuioikh.png|Mime: "Hello!" Bodylift.png|Giggles has a plan! Mousetrap.png|Either she's going to: A) launch herself into the air to rescue the others or B) try to get that cheese on the trap. Toothy_sacrifice_.png|If you said B, you're wrong. Mousetrap_plan_worked_-_Edited.png|No respect for the dead here. Flyingchipmunk.png|It's working. Rtfgfggy.png|Super-Giggles! Prisoners_.png|The prisoners. Oh_crap!.png|Uh-oh. Mime_close_up.png|What is with Mime's permanent smile in this ep? This_wasn't_such_a_good_idea.png|"Bad idea, bad idea, bad idea!" Dunce goff.jpg|Goof #15: The characters in the jars have their Season 2 designs. Jars_falling_-_Edited.png|The jars fall off. Washing.png|Lumpy hears the racket. Pfjhuhuycfft.png|"We're free, but dazed." Invisibleglass.png|There seems to be an invisible wall around Mime's jar. Or he just doesn't want to escape from the clutches of the giant. Time_to_die.png|Lumpy is ready to kill. Watchit.png|Stupid Mime. crushedmime.png|Watch where you step! Death: Mime Ygfrttgfg.png|Eww! NoNAme.png|Escape from Giant Lumpy. Wipeyourgiantfeet.png|Lumpy wipes his giant foot. Squishedmime.png|Ewww... Yuckymime.png|My thoughts exactly. Hidinginthetoaster.png|Lumpy figures out Flaky's hiding spot. Toastherout.png|He decides to toast her out. Useafork.png|Now for the final touch. Electrocution.png|Lumpy attempts to kill Flaky. Shocking.png|Second times a charm. Electrocution.jpg|No matter how big Lumpy is, his brain will always be the same size. Flaky toast.png|Anyone want toast? Death: Flaky Turtlesniffles.png|Sniffles hides turtle style. Bigbluegiant.png|But it seems Lumpy already saw him. Foundyounot.png|Or did he? Look at his eyes!.png|Goof #18: Giant Lumpy with no pupils. Giveaway.png|Sniffles' tail hanging out probably served as a giveaway. Trick.png|Lumpy's a magician again. Hfgtgghgy.png|Don't ask, it's magic. Death: Sniffles Tada.png|"TA DA!" Heardasneeze.png|Lumpy hears a sneeze. Heknowswhereyouare.png|"I know where you are, Cuddles." Peppergrinder.png|It would have been safer to hide in that green pot by the right. Cuddles in pepper grinder.png|How did he even get in there? Getoutofthepepper.png|He definitely should have hid in that green pot. Fddjfcfhdujduf.png|Why you should never hide in the pepper grinder. Getting_grinded_-_Edited.png|Poor Cuddles suffering horribly. Screenshot_2017-05-08_at_8.58.21_PM_-_Edited.png|And he dies off with an agonizing groan. Death: Cuddles Runningupstairs.png|Giggles making a run for it. feefifofum.png|"Fee Fi Fo Fum!" DunceZ_(1).png|Petunia as Rapunzel. hairrope.png|If only Robin Hood were here to save the day. falling.png|That hair rope sure is long. Free_falling_-_Edited.png|Giggles still falling. Petuniahair.png|Let down your hair. Limit.png|The hair reaches its limit. Hairpulled.png|So does Petunia's neck. Petunia_neck_injury_-_Edited.png|Ouch. Chained.png|Her foot is chained. Neckbroke.png|First, Petunia's neck cracks... Death: Petunia Tear-off.png|...then all of her hair is torn off. Shorterfall.png|Another, shorter, fall. Vddftg.png|Followed by a hard landing. getbackhere.png|"Get back here so I can eat you!" Xdxdcdffggy.png|Giggles before she grabs the axe. Gottastophim.png|Gotta stop Lumpy! Screenshot_2017-05-08_at_8.59.57_PM_-_Edited.png|"Going to put that vermin in my belly." Dunce Upon a Time.png|"Which one do I cut?" Screenshot_2017-05-08_at_9.00.31_PM_-_Edited.png|First swing. Screenshot_2017-05-08_at_9.00.33_PM_-_Edited.png|Second swing. Nuttychop.png|Nutty is actually happy that his agony is coming to an end. Death: Nutty Castlecrumbles.png|That's the way the castle crumbles. fallinggiant.png|The bigger they are, the harder they fall. Gap.png|There was supposed to be a bridge here. Arguement.png|Lifty and Shifty have an argument. fallengiant.png|That should solve everything! leavethecow.png|Leave the cow and run for the hills. giantbridge.png|Hurry and get to the other side. tripledeath.png|Lumpy bridge is falling down, my fair Shifty. Death: Giant Lumpy, Shifty, Lifty Screenshot_2017-05-08_at_9.01.00_PM_-_Edited.png|Poor Giggles, still hungry. Oh_hey!_-_Edited.png|Giggles, I'm sorry but in your position your gonna have to kill the cow. Bgvf xdfvgg.png|I got my cow back! Screenshot_2017-05-08_at_9.01.11_PM_-_Edited.png|Fattening it up is a start. Duat_happy_ending_-_Edited.png|Happy ending, for Giggles and the cow only. Udder.png|This seems udder-ly strange. Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:TV Episode Galleries Category:Gallery Needs Cleanup or More Images Category:JPG